gin and tonic water tears
by meagnolia
Summary: angle and spike bond anfter angel gets really drunk
1. Default Chapter

It had been the hardest night in his recent memory. Not since Buffy had died had it been so bad. And at the monastery there hadn't been Lorne's liquor cabinet to raid. Now he was lying on the couch on his suite trying to get the room to reorient itself before he got up to vomit. His head throbbed but he hesitated to go for some aspirin until he threw up in order to have ay hopes of it working. As he lay there in the dark tears began to roll down his face. God he wanted to her to there now to hug him and tell him they did the best they could. You tried so hard to save her. You couldn't have done anything more. That's what she'd say. And press that smile across her face that made everything okay for that one moment. Not better really but survivable. She kept him alive in the best sense it applied. She held his life on the same plane as her own. But she wasn't alive anymore. Angel jerked up suddenly at the sound of footsteps down the hall and the sudden wave of vertigo pulled him right back down, nearly loosing the little blood he's drank on the carpet and he groaned in agony.  
  
"Angel is that you? We've been looking for you all evening. Wes was wondering you had looked at the file on the ... Bloody Hell! What happened to you?" Angel had managed to crawl halfway across the floor toward the bathroom when Spike barged in. He sat down and used his free hand to shield the light escaping form the now exposed hallway.  
  
"I'm fiineee. Just have a ummn, oh gosssh, hadache Gowawayy" Angel managed to slur out before collapsing to the floor. He glanced up to look at Spike when his eyes just kept rolling back.  
  
Spike sniffed the air. "Angel your off your bloody face. What the hell happened to you?" Spike sniffed again this time picking up another scent " What's wrong. You've been crying haven't you?" Spike knelt down next to the older vampire and wrapped Angel's arm around himself. "Come now let's get you to the bathroom." Spike somehow managed to lift the larger vampire up and help him into the bathroom just in time for the contents of his stomach to come up. Spike held Angel around the waist as he heaved over the toilet afraid he'd fall face first in. When he was sure it was all out Angel slid down through Spike's arms and lay on the floor. Tears slid down Angel's cheeks as he groaned in distress. "Shh love your alright now. Lets get you cleaned up." Angel whimpered slightly as Spike took some tissue and wiped the stake vomit from his lips, murmuring to him softly the whole time. Spike disposed of the dirty papers and rose, reaching over to the shower knobs and testing his hand in the spray. After discarding his shirt and shoes onto the floor he spoke again. "Arms up for me like a good boy now. There you go. Now lets get those shoes off too. No sense in ruining them. Alright up we go." Spike pulled Angel up by the armpits and dragged his nearly senseless body into the shower. Once in he propped Angel up against the wall and pulled is pants off, tossing the damp items onto the pile of clothes already collecting on the floor. The now naked Angel sat in the porcelain bathtub letting the spray of the show run over his body as Spike ran the soapy sponge over his back and arms. He curled up in the fetal position as Spike slid his slimy shampoo fingers through his hair. Spike poked out of the shower for a moment and returned with an oversized towel and tossed it over Angel's shoulders. "We're all done here. Stand up now love. Time for beddy bye." Angle climbed out of the shower with less of Spike's help, slightly more alert. He was over on his bed with Spike beginning to re-dress him before he spoke.  
  
"Spike, where's the aspirin? My head's killing me."  
  
"It speaks! Welcome back to the land of the undead. I'll go get you your pills but you need to climb under the covers and wait like a good boy." When Spike returned with water and drugs in hand angle had buried himself under the black silk sheets and was drifting back to lala land. "Here you are mate." Angel swallowed silently and proceeded to recline fully and curl up on his side. Spike shut the lights out and sat down on Angel's bed watching his worn out sire slip into a dark dreamless sleep. Spike smoothed his hair and sang softly until Angel had been asleep for several minutes and quietly took up residence on the abandoned couch. 


	2. chapter 2

Spike awoke at four to the sounds of wild whimpers and growls. Stumbling through the midnight dark room he found Angel on his bed curled up like an infant and moaning like a dog shot and left for dead. Spike was shocked at the weakened stance of his once great and proud grandsire. Spike slipped his had over Angel's should to try to waken him when Angel bolted up with a vicious growl and vamp face full ready for attack. Spike screamed and lunged for the ground. Angle soon caught hold of himself and calmed down.  
  
"Spike? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Spike stood up indignantly and went over to turn on the light.  
  
"Some nightmare you were having their mate. Well since were both awake now are you hungry? It didn't look like you digested much." Spike went out to the kitchenette and Angel heard the beeps as he started the microwave. Sixty seconds later Spike returned with two mugs of blood in hand. Passing one over to Angel Spike made himself comfortable on the end of Angel's king sized bed.  
  
"Thanks Spike. You didn't have do that for me last night. You could have just ran off and –"  
  
"Now there will be no talk of that if you hush up right now and tell me what's going on." With that Angel sighed and began his story 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel leaned back against the headboard and paused before starting. "Did you ever hear the story about the visions? Well Cordelia wasn't the first one to have them. In fact it would be four years ago today she got them. She got them when the last carrier died. You met Doyle once when you came after that ring. "  
  
"Hold your ponies back peaches. You hung with that weird tattoo guy who went through that portal?"  
  
"No this was the real Doyle. This Doyle was the first person I met when I came back here. He was the one person that kept me from going right back to being a non-person and eating rats out of dumpsters. He was rash and motor mouth and a really bad dresser. He was also extremely loyal and committed and the best friend outside of Buffy I'd had since I got my soul. He was also part demon. He looked human and lived as human and was for most of his life ashamed and secretive about his demon side. He died saving a group of half demons from being massacred in one giant holocaust by a purebred extremist group. Four years ago today." Angel paused for a minute to collect himself. "It wasn't so bad before with Cordelia. We didn't discuss it much. We met up with Wesley soon after that but it was having Cordy there that pulled me together. It wasn't that I wasn't in pain but for that one little thing we had the exact same pain and at least we knew that if bore it together it would be okay. That was something no one else had, not even Buffy. Four years later that was it." Angel stopped and rubbed the backs of his hand against his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears. Spike climbed up the bed and engulfed Angel in a hug. He held the older vampire for a few moments then ran his hand over Angel's arms before pulling away. Suddenly Spike crouched down and looked at Angel strait in the eye.  
  
"Peaches don't you fret not alone in this. Who else in the world has nearly cause utter chaos and destruction then been on the team to stop it? And how many vamps can say they've slept with a slayer. You and me. Sure I hate you, you hate me, and we're a happy vampiric family but that's all we've got. Doyle, Cordelia, Buffy, Fred, Anya, all of them, they have a luxury we don't get. You and I are going to live without them and probably a lot of others. We've got to stick together on this one. Besides I've got a sob story to top yours"  
  
Angel's normally sullen mood switched to that of newfound interest. " Do tell." 


End file.
